Little Troopers
by Red Witch
Summary: A glimpse into the life of Wolf Den when the Supertroopers were little.


**Once again the Supertroopers blew up the disclaimer saying that I don't own any Galaxy Ranger Characters. Some of you wanted a little peek into how cute Little Goose and the other Supertroopers were. I came up with this. **

**Little Troopers**

Somewhere on Earth there was an island base called Wolf Den. It was here that the next generation of Earth's protectors were being grown and developed. This was a particularly dangerous moment in their training.

"Brainchild are you trying to set the tire obstacle course **on fire** again?" Max Sawyer yelled out. "Chimera don't bite! I don't care if those boys pulled your hair. And don't kick Kilbane like **that!**"

It was called recess.

"Well there they are," Commander Walsh looked out at the training ground where a few dozen children between ages twelve and under were running around wildly. "The future protectors of the Earth."

"Gravestone if it's dead don't put it in your mouth!" Max snapped as he tried to referee the wild mutant children. "What do you mean it's **not **dead? Spit it out! Spit it out!"

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Dr. Owen Nagata, a white haired German smoking a pipe blinked as he watched the chaos. "Letting them run around without any direction for an hour a day?"

"Okay which one of you smuggled a flame thrower out here?" Max yelled. "Ben if I've told you once I have told you a thousand times that you can't use it without supervision! I don't care if Jackhammer and Brainchild dared you to do it. If those two dared you to jump off a cliff would you do it? **WHAT?**"

"They need time to run off all that extra energy they accumulate," Walsh told him. "If they don't they'll tear Wolf Den into pieces."

"No Gravestone don't **eat** the grenades!" Max yelled. "NO! GRAVESTONE! THROW THE GRENADE! THROW THE GRENADE NOW!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO THROW IT OVER **THERE!**" Max cried.

"It sounds like they will tear Wolf Den to pieces **anyway**," Dr. Nagata gulped.

"BOYS! NO! THAT IS **NOT **HOW YOU PUT A FIRE OUT!" Max shouted. "CHIMERA DON'T DO WHAT **THEY'RE DOING!** THAT'S BECAUSE YOU CAN'T!"

"I have said it before and I will say it again," Walsh gulped. "Max Sawyer is a brave, brave man."

"Stop throwing rocks! No, there is no such game as 'Dodge Rock'," Max snapped at another group of children. "I don't need you to show me how it's played I pretty much get the idea. And there is no such game as 'Dodge Knife'! Put the knives down! Put them down! Don't put them down like **that!"**

"Perhaps we should up the dosage on the inhibitor drugs?" Dr. Nagata gulped.

"Darkstar those fire extinguishers are to be used on the fires! Not other people!" Max groaned. "Although I do see your point. Speaking of which Gravestone I told you not to touch that thing! And don't burn it! What the…? Where did you get those grenades anyway? NO DON'T TRY TO COOK THE GRENADES! HIT THE DIRT!"

BOOOOOOOOOM!

"Not to mention experiment with different behavior modification drugs?" Dr. Nagata added.

"That's not a bad idea," Walsh agreed. "ATTEN-HUT! FALL IN!"

"Line up! Line up! Line up! Stand at attention!" Max ordered as the young Supertroopers obeyed. "Jackhammer don't pick your nose while you're standing at attention!"

"Hold on we're missing someone," Walsh realized. "Gooseman! Where is Gooseman?"

"Not here," Young Kilbane spoke up.

"I can see **that**! Where is he?" Walsh snapped.

"Maybe he ran away?" Young Kilbane suggested. "Maybe he went off to Antarctica to live with the penguins?"

"Why would he do **that?**" Max folded his arms.

"No reason," Young Kilbane whistled.

"Sir," A guard walked up carrying a rather large box. "We found this suspicious package in the mail room."

"Did you now?" Walsh raised an eyebrow as he read the crudely written writing on the box. SEND TO ANT-ART-TIK-A, GIVE IT TO ANYONE! ESPECIALLY POLAR BEARS.

THUD! THUD! THUD!

The box rocked back and forth as it was placed on the ground. "I believe I may have solved the mystery of Gooseman's disappearance," Walsh said dryly as he opened the box up to reveal a tiny blond three year old boy wrapped up in duct tape. His mouth was covered in duct tape but his blinking green eyes told the story.

"KILBANE!" Max roared. "Did you try to mail Gooseman **again?**"

"Why are you blaming me? Anyone could have put the Runt in the box," Young Kilbane huffed indignantly.

"Runt in the Box! Funny!" Young Gravestone chuckled. "It's even funnier than the first time you said it Kilbane! Oops…"

"I thought so!" Walsh snapped.

"Thanks a **lot** Bone Head," Young Kilbane snarled at Young Gravestone. "Next time I'll mail **you!**"

"What is wrong with you? Brainchild, I thought you and the others were supposed to watch him!" Max snapped.

"We did," Young Brainchild said innocently. "We watched him get taped up by Kilbane and we watched Kilbane stuff him in a box and then we watched him sneak off to the mail room and…"

"That is **not** what I meant!" Max snapped as he untied Young Shane. "Are you all right Shane?" Young Shane nodded. "Ryker…"

"I know, I know…Off to the stockade…" Kilbane grumbled as he was led away by the guard. "BUT AT LEAST THERE WON'T BE ANY RUNT THERE!"

"All right I don't know why you can not **understand** this…" Walsh gritted his teeth as he glared at the Supertroopers. "But you are not to pick on Gooseman! Just because he's younger than you he's still one of you! You are responsible for teaching him!"

"Okay let's teach him how to play soccer," Young Chimera had an evil grin. Before anyone could stop her she yanked Shane and ran off with him. "He can be the ball!"

"YEAH!" All the other troopers chased after them.

"SHANE IS **NOT** A SOCCER BALL!" Max shouted. "SHANE NO BITING! NO BITING!"

"How many more years of **this** do we have to endure?" Walsh put his head in his hands.

"At least twelve…" Dr. Nagata sighed.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!"

"GRAVESTONE DON'T YOU EVEN **THINK** OF THROWING GOOSEMAN ON THE FIRE!" Max screamed.

"Or less depending if Gooseman survives," Walsh rolled his eyes. "Forget the training, the other Supertroopers are going to…"

"GRAVESTONE WHAT DID I TELL YOU ABOUT FIRE AND GRENADES?" Max yelled. "HIT THE DIRT!"

BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!

"Forget Gooseman, I just hope **we **survive this!" Walsh winced.

Dr. Nagata sighed, "This job is going to be the death of me, I **know** it!"


End file.
